


Back to School

by infernosoldier



Series: Back to School with the Avngers [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Highschool AU, Highschool Alternate Universe, Marvel - Freeform, Multi, sleepover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernosoldier/pseuds/infernosoldier
Summary: What happens when the Avengers (+Bucky and Loki) (Based off first movie) end up as teens? Director Fury gets enraged, definitely not good. He tells one of the Junior S.H.I.E.L.D agents ,which happened to be you (also a teen), to have them come to school with you not wanting to risk having childish heroes on the loose.What becomes of this tragedy? Will the Avengers ever return to their normal age?





	Back to School

_hey hey hey heyo. Its ur buddyyyy inferno soldier back again with this crappy story from quotev and wattpad_

_**Chapter** \- Y'all know what 'tis means so no need to explain, right?_

_**Volume** \- It's basically like parts in a story. Like how people have part 1 and part 2 or 1.0 and 1.5 and stuff. Sometimes a chapter would get too long for me so I would split it in half or more and bam you got volume one and two. There might be three if its utterly toooooo long._

~~_Excuse my bad capitalization, im a lazy a-hole so yeah sometimes i don't capitalize things like 'i' or 'im' jeez_ ~~

* * *

**Several years back when you were in 7th grade...**

This one day, where directory Fury was in need of capable agents. He opened up slots to sign in to be an agent of shield, a junior one to be exact. He needed people who could go undercover, like how the British CHERUBs do. This may be a ginormous catastrophe if things were to go wrong, well they're teens after all.

Fury had sent all these forms to schools. You were in Chemistry class at that time when the forms were given. Without a second though you instantly wanted to sign up. You put in your name into the list whereas none of your friends did, just a bunch of jocks and guys, none of the girls. People laughed at you when you put in your name.

"(y/n)? Are you serious about this? Signing up? Why?" One of your friends Eleanor asked. She was this quiet nerd who was quite worried about most things. To her, this SHIELD thing was pathetic and useless. She pushed up her glasses back up her nose. "You should really think about it again, do it when there's still time to cross out your name."

You laughed it off and ignored her remark. It was back to class. You lost your focus when you started to think about your parents. What would they say about you signing up for this. You snapped back into reality when the teacher called your attention. "(y/n). Please pay attention."

_Later...._

"Hey mom, dad. Im back home. I signed up for director Fury's SHIELD agent thing. I hope it's cool with you." You removed your shoes and walked into the living room where your parents were seated watching television. Of course, what happened was nothing of expected. You expected them to be either upset, disappointed in you or some random negative emotion but no. 

"REALLY? Oh my sweet baby girl (y/n) is grown up already. She signed up to be an agent of SHIELD. I'm so proud of you, don't you know that?" Your mom teased you about the baby girl part, you were slightly annoyed but more focused on the fact that neither of your parents were mad at you. "Honey, did you hear?" she called out to your dad.

"Yeah, give the kiddo a break. You're so amazing, following your Pa's footsteps huh? I'm real proud of you buddy." Your dad said with a proud grin. He bear hugged you and let go a second later. 'Following your Pa's footsteps'. Your dad used to work as an secret agent in SHIELD but he has already long retired due to his age and not being as nimble and good as he used to be. He was very close with Fury so that could be a step closer to being accepted as an agent. Until now he still often talks with Fury. Important or not, your dad is still able to help in several ways.

"Thank you guys." You smiled brightly and hugged both your parents again. "My interview is on Thursday, I have 3 days. Today, Tomorrow and Wednesday. I'm part of the first few batch of people. Now, if you excuse me. I'll be in my room preparing for that... and doing my chemistry homework."

With that you took everything to your bedroom and pulled out a bundle of paper which was your chemistry homework. You prioritized that knowing that the chemistry teacher won't be so kind if you forgot to do something she gave you. She was in a way very strict. After you did it, you double checked everything to make sure no foolish and careless mistakes were made. Then you proceeded to seat yourself in front of your mirror, coming up with a few questions about being a SHIELD agent Fury might ask. You began to speak to yourself and trying to get your tone, your movements right. You wanted to make a good first impression. (although you already have one, with your dad and all)

_Back in school, tuesday..._

The second you walked into class, some boys gave you compliments about how great signing up was while the jocks and bullies who did laughed. Your friends, Eleanor, Jess, Maggie, Via and Yolanda swarmed you and began asking a bunch load of questions. Too many questions could really irritate you. If you said something it could somehow turn into a heated argument and nobody wants that to happen because for all reasons it could end up in a fight, in the class... So due to those conditions, you decided to keep your mouth shut. But the girls didn't, they threw you mass amounts of questions, it seemed never ending. 

"(y/n) (y/n) (y/n)! Have you told your parents?"

"This is probably gonna be soooo easy for you to get in. Like... your parents are Nick Fury's friends."

"Aren't agents supposed to be buffed and really crazy with language skills??"

"(y/n) can speak multiple languages, she's also good in sports."

"I doubt she'll even make it any close to being accepted, look at her tiny frail body!"

"Yooo, you're definitely gonna make it past the inetrview... at least."

You shook your head, laughed and ignored everyone. You walked back to your seat which was at the back of the class and prepared to start for another boring day, beginning with English class. How wonderful.

_Wednesday..._

Just a day away from the interview. You seemed fine. Like very fine. You rehearsed yourself with your dad. he would pretend to be Fury while you answered some of his questions. You felt great doing this for some reason. Free for the whole day, you just needed to worry about the interview and nothing else since no homework.

You thanked your dad for helping you practice some good body postures and toning for the interview. You were so pumped up for this whole thing. "I'm so gonna ace this thanks to you dad!" You laughed. 

"Kid, don't forget. Sit straight. Talk loud but not too loud. Focus. Body posture. Smile. Facial expressions are important. Also, don't goof around. And DO NOT randomly answer the question, take a seconds to breathe and think." He reminded before you went to your room to read a book. After around fifteen long minutes, you drifted off to sleep.

_THURSDAAAAY!!!_

Your alarm clock rang. You got up immediately remembering today was the day of your interview. You shot out of bed. Within a five minutes, you had quick showered, changed and brush your hair. then you proceeded to brush your teeth and pack your stuff. Once finished, you grabbed everything and ran out to the dining area where your mom had already made toast.

"Good morning mom!"

"Hey sweetie! Big day huh? Good luck! Remember what dad said. First impressions!"

"Yep, got it mom." You smiled and took the toast for go.

"Go get 'em kid." Your dad cheered you as you exited the house and closed the door behind you.

You had arrived in school, apparently the interviews don't start until 11 am. You had a few hours of classes before the real deal. It was first geometry which was pretty neat, followed by history and biology. Halfway through biology the sound speakers announced several students including yourself to report to the meeting hall where director Nick Fury will be doing the interview for the students in your school.

Everyone made their way there. Suddenly getting all nervous and panicked to see barely any girls there. You started to freak out silently with a gazillion thoughts racing. 'What if I mess up? What if he doesn't like me?' etcetera.

After moments of silence, you were called in.

"Take a seat." 

You did as told and sat down, keeping a calm attitude. You smiled slightly when you two made eye contact telling the director you were ready. He seemed alright.

"So, (y/n) (l/n). I know your parents very well, good people they are." He commented before asking, "So why exactly did you want to join SHIELD?"

"You see sir, my father was an agent too back then. I want to follow his footsteps so when the opportunity came i took it." You explained clearly. "Also because i think being an agent is an interesting experience so I want to try my best in it."

He nodded and continued, "So what hobbies do you have? Any sports?"

You nodded, "Yes, I play several sports. I also take self defense classes from my dad and some trainers."

He nodded once more and asked again, "What languages can you speak? Or is it just English. Your father could speak a lot."

"My father thought me in my free time. I am able to speak English, Mandarin, Indonesian, Spanish and Russian." You stated. "He thought it could be useful that I could speak them."

"Interesting, your father must be proud that you've came so far." He spoke, "Based on your files and everything I know about you. You would probably make a great agent. You have met my requirements for becoming a junior SHIELD agent. This is the end of your interview, please meet me again tomorrow for the second part."

The director opened the door and let you out. Once you stepped out, a huge grin cracked on your face. 'Did i just pass the interview?? Holy sh1t!' you thought in excitement as your ran back up to your class to resume where you had left off. 

Tomorrow. Was going to be another big day. For all we know it could be some form of training or something.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet, so in any case u guys end up seeing this in Wattpad of Quotev... that was me just being lazy and copy pasting my work there cuz eh. So my accounts are all called @infernosoldier so be sure to check them out. If my story is not written by anyone called infernosoldier that aint me bruh. Anywhoooo thanks for reading my not so epic story but yeeeeet again
> 
> This is Inferno signing off.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh i decided to cool down a bit by writing some really junky stuff today. I did this offline during exam time and jut threw it in here from microsoft word. enjoy.  
> i may or may not update 'cause im a lazy a$$hole so chill guys


End file.
